This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of the proposed research is to characterize the structural organization of white matter fibers of the cingulum bundle in vivo using both diffusion tensor imaging and quantitative structural magnetic resonance imaging in 42 high functioning children with autism spectrum disorder (ages 7 to 17 years) and 42 demographically-matched healthy volunteers.